Experimentación genética
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Cansada de finales ambiguos que se quedan en la mejor parte, eh aquí mi versión de que paso después de la terraza.


Disclaimer: Pues, ningún personaje importante es mio, dejándome llevar por mi nuevo vicio (los doramas) eh decidido superar mi trauma con los finales ambiguos dándoles un epilogo, pido disculpas por mi extraña redacción, es difícil imitar el estilo oriental de expresarse, ahí palabras que son imposibles de remplazar pues pierden su magia, espero el resultado sea decente, planeo hacer pequeñas viñetas no necesariamente relacionadas, también esperen fic para "Absolute boyfriend"... Sin mas por el momento, espero disfruten tanto leer como yo escribir, acepto sugerencias de viñetas y correcciones de estilo.

* * *

_**Experimentación genética**_

**Por:** _Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.1** "Gato por liebre"

* * *

.

.

.

-Go Mi Nam…Go Mi Nam…

-Minam…-Un carraspeo seguido de ese familiar diminutivo la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, alarmada poso su mirada en Jeremy quien levantaba las cejas indicándole que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, se acomodo un mechón de cabello y después enfoco su atención en el presidente Ahn quien le llamaba desconcertado.

-Go Mi Nam, atento chico, la entrevista está por comenzar, es muy importante que uses todo tu encanto, de lo que salga hoy dependerán el resto de tus presentaciones como solista.-Me explico el presidente desechando sus sospechas y palmeándome el hombro de un modo un tanto brusco, suspire y trate de hablar entusiasmada.

-ne!- Exclame y pareció satisfecho, en el estudio de televisión los asistentes pasaban de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas u ofreciéndonos café, Jeremy que me acompañaba en esa entrevista sonreía satisfecho mientras dos chicas de vestuario le ofrecían dulces, es un chico de gustos simples…

-Jeremy, Go Mi Nam, bienvenidos, pasen por aquí- nos indico la presentadora, ya en nuestros lugares nos empezó a hacer pequeñas preguntas sobre la gira, y cuando entramos al aire las repitió, cada vez me era más sencillo asimilar estas rutinas.

Aproveche un corte comercial para analizar mi situación, de algún modo, me encontraba de nuevo sirviendo de doble de mi Oppa, mientras el muy alegremente se había ido de escapada romántica con Yoo He Yi a Suiza… Suspire.

-Dejando de lado el trabajo… cuéntanos ¿Qué tal la vida en la casa de los A. ?- Cuestiono Lee Ryu, nuestra anfitriona e inmediatamente me incomode, sabia a que se refería.

-Tranquila…- Respondí del modo más natural que pude

-Vamos… debe ser un poco incomodo ¿no? Primero tu empiezas a salir con la antigua novia de tu líder Kyung, y tiempo después el anuncia su relación con tu hermana, quien salía con Shin Woo, si es mejor que cualquier Drama, solo falto meter a Jeremy en la ecuación…- Insistió la mujer, mi rubio acompañante se removió incomodo en su asiento, de seguro recordando lo mismo que yo.

-En realidad era un poco raro al principio- Contesto Jeremy por mi acaparando la atención usando ese tono tan persuasivo suyo- Pero ahora todos estamos felices de nuevo, Minam y Kyung con sus chicas y Shin Woo esperando a la indicado al igual que yo- Al terminar de hablar guiño el ojo de manera experta hacia la cámara y pude imaginar perfectamente los suspiros masivos en consecuencia.

-Asi es, Kyung y yo ya hemos conversado… y estamos bien- al decir esto no pude evitar sonrojarme, ciertamente no tuvimos la conversación que di a entender, pero si tuvimos una apenas regrese de África.

-Excelente, pues agradecemos el tiempo que han estado aquí, sin duda esperamos una gran presentación en los premios Corea de este fin de semana, donde interpretaras tu primer sencillo.

-Ne!- Asentí recobrando el entusiasmo, Go Mi Nam estaba muy feliz con esto, y desde que se decidió que la canción sería "Que voy a hacer" compuesta por nuestro padre, no había dejado de ensayar queriendo alcanzar la emoción adecuada, por eso yo había accedido a cubrirlo durante la semana previa a los premios, para que el pudiera despejarse.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar?-Exclamo satisfecho el presidente Ahn, trate de zafarme pero como siempre fue inútil, nos llevo a la discoteque de costumbre y ratos después llego Kyung acompañado del manager Ma quien me miraba avergonzado, como cada vez que me metía en situaciones como esta.

-Hiciste un bien trabajo- Exclamo Kyung acercándose a mi pero sin mirarme, lo mire sorprendida por el cumplido, era un tesoro tan escaso…- Bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba de un cerdo-conejo, al parecer este experimento genético tiene esperanzas…

No pude evitar hacer un puchero ante lo último, eso causo en Kyung una sonrisa que logro quitarme el mal humor, nos sentamos junto a los demás y escuche aprensiva la conversación bebiendo champagne descuidadamente.

-Cuidado con las copas, tienes un pésimo beber…-Me reprendió Kyung logrando que me sonrojara.

-Deja tranquilo al chico Tae Kyung, se ah ganado el derecho a emborracharse un poco- Exclamo el presidente Ahn siendo respaldado por los demás chicos que a veces hacían de bailarines en los videos de A. , Kyung le miro duramente pero me devolvió la copa.

-Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire-Declare intentando zanjar el tema, casi me arrepentí de las reacciones.

-Venga ya…de seguro vas a llamar a Yoo He Yi ¿no es así?- Bromeo el presidente.

-ani!-Intente negarlo pero no me creyeron

-iré contigo- Exclamo Kyung logrando mas burlas.

-¿Ves esto Ma? El líder sabe ser un buen amigo, evitando que Minam le marque a su chica en mal estado…- Exclamo el presidente Ahn logrando una ronda de asentimientos más o menos incoherentes, seguí a Kyung a la terraza a una distancia prudente, aun me sentía encandilada por mi estrella en ocasiones.

-Lo lamento- Me disculpe apenas estuvimos en el fresco exterior, el hombre frente a mi me miro desconcertado y después torció los labios quitándole importancia.

-No es tu culpa, aunque deberías dejar de intentar beber como chico…-Aunque era un regaño ya sabía distinguir cuando no estaba molesto, simplemente asentí y eso pareció dejarlo satisfecho, camine hacia el balcón y sin querer tirite por el frió.

-Ven acá- Murmuro Kyung detrás de mí y me rodeo con sus brazos- Eres tan torpe que de seguro causarías la extinción de tu raza de cerdos-conejo por hipotermia. Escuche su crítica sin darle importancia, en ese momento lo único que para mi existían eran sus brazos rodeándome y ese zumbido en mis oídos, además Kyung sunbae era muy efectivo, ahora hasta sentía calor.-¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto Kyung alarmado al ver mi expresión dispersa.

-nani- Respondí abochornada sonrojándome con más fuerza, logrando así una mirada de superioridad en mi ¿novio?.

-No me digas que… este pequeño cerdo-conejo está llegando a la primavera- Su tono burlón logro que mi cara definitivamente ardiera, Kyung sunbae empezó a reír frenéticamente y yo lo mire fascinada, después de un momento de mirarlo se incomodo e intento distraerme, pero era mi turno de tomar venganza.

-Sunbae… puede que tenga razón, después de todo, no sería bueno que una raza así se extinguiera…- Susurre intentando imitar a esa actriz que vi en la televisión, logre que Kyung se pusiera pálido y me mirara incrédulo.

-Go Mi Nyu…detente ahora mismo-Tartamudeo Tae Kyung sin dejar de mirarme alucinado, entonces no pude soportar más la risa y logre que molesto me atacara a cosquillas.-Ya te enseñare yo a respetar a tus mayores, pequeña bribona- Exclamo Kyung divertido y yo simplemente disfrute del momento en el que yo era su motivo de sonreír, en ese momento, mi estrella brillaba más que nunca, sobre esta extraña y torpe criatura que cumplía su función de dar gato por liebre, o mejor dicho, cerdo-conejo por Go Mi Nam…

.

.

.

* * *

¿Algún revew?


End file.
